Meu presente pra você é
by HarumizawaMeyko
Summary: estava sentada, no balanço da pracinha que tinha perto da minha casa, pensando, aquele dia não podia ser pior, não mesmo. ele não lembrou, eu sempre me lembro do dele, mas parece que eu não sou nada pra ele - especial de aniversário da Sakura Haruno  .


Quarta-feira, 28 de março de 2012, 16:00hrs .  
>Hoje, o dia não estava bom, não estava bom mesmo, tive que tomar 5 banhos, porque.<br>Meus 'adoraveis' e 'amorosos' amigos, fizeram questão de me dar ovada, só porque hoje eu to fazendo 17 anos, grande coisa, o problema é que toda vez que eu me limpava vinha um e atacava um ovo, eu já estava ficando muito estressada, eu hoje não acordei bem, parece que eu sou a unica pessoa no MUNDO, que não acorda, feliz, e dando pulinhos de alegria no dia do seu aniversario. Porque? Porque a pessoa que mais me importo, não disse nem 'oi' pra mim hoje, nenhum misero 'OI' é eu sei, é muito mais facil ignorar a Sakura, do que dizer feliz aniversário pra ela, oh isso seria coisa de mais para o grande Uchiha.  
>Meus pais, sabendo que eu queria dinheiro de aniverário, falaram 'Bom dia, saki, feliz aniversário, o seu presente' e foram embora pro trabalho, pelo menos deixaram o dinheiro. eu poderia sair de tarde com as meninas e ir pro shopping. Mas como felicidade de pobre dura pouco, eu fiquei em casa, porque simplesmente todos, eu repito TODOS os meus amigos, sumiram, não consigo falar com ninguém. E isso me deixou muito, muito triste. Fui pro meu quarto, mecher no computador, pelo menos ele sempre estará lá.<br>_Cara, como eu to dramatica hoje._  
>Mexi, em tudo no meu face, orkut, msn, twitter, .. cansei de mexer, fui comer, comi, fui pra sala, assistir tv, poxa, tudo estava me incomodando hoje, tudo estava me entediando, desliguei a tv e joguei a cabeça pra trás, o problema, atrás do sofá fica a parede, e eu bati minha cabeça com tudo.<br>- Hoje não é meu dia, mesmo - falei passando a mão onde bati a cabeça.  
>Me levantei e fui pra pracinha, já estava anoitecendo, devia ser umas 18:00hrs já, é meu dia estava acabando, ainda bem já não aguentava mais. Fui pra lá e me sentei no balanço, ao invés de sentar no banco. Eu gosto muito daqui, aqui é o meu porto seguro, o lugar onde eu me sinto bem, e me lembro de quando eu era criança, e inocente. E como toda criança, mal via a hora de crescer, e virar 'gente grande', hoje em dia é o contrario, eu quero voltar para aquela época, que eu era feliz e nem sabia.<br>Suspirei, eu estava muito depre esse dia mesmo. Fiquei um tempo lá me balançando, lembrando das tardes que passei aqui, com meus pais, meu amigos. Caramba, eu não estava triste por minha família ter me abandonado, no meu aniversário, já estou acostumada, não ligo de tomar banho de ovo, faço isso com ele, no aniversário deles, estava triste porque **ele** não se lembrou simplesmente por isso, eu sempre me lembro do dele, mas ele não poderia se lembrar do meu, mas parece que eu não sou nada pra ele, continuei sentada, e perdida em meus pensamentos, quando ele me interrompe.  
>- desculpe, pelo atraso, mas espero que goste, minha flor .. - falou ele com um sorriso de canto, com um ursinho marrom em uma mão, e na outra, uma caixa de bombom. - feliz aniversário Sakura<br>- hun? - eu estava atordoada, com a imagem na minha frente, como assim ele se lembrou? e me chamou de 'minha flor'? - cade a câmera? você só pode estar brincando comigo, ou eu desmaiei quando bati a cabeça.  
>Ele arqueou uma sombrancelha, e me olhou confuso. - não tem nenhuma câmera aqui, Sakura, não estou brincando com você e quando você bateu a cabeça.<br>-Então você me chamou mesmo de 'minha flor' - falei sussurrando, mais ainda olhando pra ele.  
>Ele corou, nossa, eu nunca pensei que ele pudesse ficar tão fofo assim, corando.<br>- É f-foi, isso mesmo - ele falou se sentado no balanço ao lado, ainda segurando, o que eu achava ser meu presente.  
>- porque? - perguntei me virano em sua direção<br>- pra que mentir?  
>- sei lá - falei dando de ombros<br>- foi uma pergunta retorica ( pergunta que não exige resposta )  
>- atá ...<br>- posso continuar - ele perguntou um pouco seco, e eu fiz que sim - faz um tempo, que eu venho sentindo uma coisa a mais por você .. Ah - supirou, e começou a olhar as estrelas, eram poucas mais deixam o céu muito bonito, naquele inicio de outono - você fica no meu pensamento o dia inteiro, é totalmente irritante - eu ri, e ele olhou pra mim, - muito irritante.  
>- eu te entendo, eu também, fico .. com .. uma pessoa .. dominando meus pensamentos o tempo todo, principalmente quando estou perto dele - falei olhando naqueles, olhos ônix, que me lembrava o céu noturno, sem estrelas. Meu céu particular.<br>- é totalmente irritante não é.  
>- ah sim, muito - falei concordando com ele.<br>- sabe, hoje mais cedo eu estava conversando com a Ino, sobre o que te dar de aniversário..  
><em>Putz ferrou, ele tinha que logo falar com a Ino. ou ela falou pra ele me dar alguma coisa sexy, ou falou que eu o amo. prefiro a 2ª opção.<em>  
>- ela me falou, que você gosta muito de chocolate, e todos os tipos de besteiras. e de ursinhos - ele falou levantando o ursinho e o chocolate. - mas ela também me falou que eu não precisava dar isso pra você .. se eu te falasse algumas coisas ..<br>Ele não terminou de falar, o que me deixou ainda mais aflita, com toda essa situação.  
>- ah, eu não esqueci, seu aniversário hoje de manhã, eu só queria te parabenizar, junto com o presente, mas eu não consegui pensar em nada legal pra te dar, então eu fui atrás da Ino, sabe .. última opção.<br>- sei ..  
>- vem cá, vamos sentar no banco - ele se levantou, e foi andando em direção ao banco, e eu fui logo atrás. Me sentei e esperei ele falar, ele colocou os presentes no meu lado, e colocou a mão no meu queixo me forçando a olha-lo nos olhos - Sakura .. eu .. bem .. eu<br>- sim, Sasuke? - não sei como consegui falar, estava totalmente estática, com a aproximação dele, e também muito corada.  
>- aishiteru .. - falou bem próximo ao meu rosto, e senti o álito quente dele, fazer cócegas no meu rosto<br>Sorri, muito - eu também, Sasuke-kun .. -  
>Depois disso, ele foi se aproximando, mas e mais até selar nossos lábios, ficamos um tempo assim até, ele perdir permissão para aprofundaro beijo, e eu imediatamente concedi, o beijo dele era muito bom, eu senti minhas pernas bambas, ainda bem que eu estav sentada, e muitas borboletas no meu estomagado, poderia ter ficado, o resto da noite assim, beijando ele mais a bendito ar nos atrapalhou, e então nos separamos bem devagar. Quando abri os olhos, vi ele me olhando com um sorriso, de canto, eu retribui o sorriso.<br>- Sakura .. - falou passando a mão no meu rosto, delicadamente - quer namorar comigo?  
>Faltou ar, eu parei de respirar por um tempo, eu tinha escutado mesmo, ele perguntou se eu queria namorar, com ele? Tá, isso concerteza, é um sonho e não quero acordar nunca mais.<br>- e-e-e-eu a-a-a-a-cei-cei-to - quase não consegui falar.  
>Ele riu e me beijou denovo, só que dessa vez mais intensamente, e esse foi o melhor presente de aniversário de todos, valeu a pena levar 5 ovadas, ser abandonada pelos pais. Isso compensou tudo. ficamos, por muito tempo, ali entre caricias, beijos, eu te amos, nem me lembro que horas eu cheguei em casa. Só sei que quando eu cheguei, estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto, e dormi abraçada no ursinho, que ele me deu e que estava com o cheiro do perfume dele. Esse foi o meu elhor aniversário de todos.<p>

**OWARI ..**


End file.
